Hermanos
by Haruki-sou
Summary: ¡necesito personajes! ahora si: de cabello negro ojos grises, eran las características de la pequeña niña que tuvo una infancia muy dura junto con su hermano mayor. que su cumpleaños se convirtió en el peor día del mundo, y que cuando pisó esa gran mansión su mundo cambió... horrible summary
1. Chapter 1

_-¿quien es ella?- preguntó el de cabello negro, sobrepasando su cabeza por la cuna, para ver un bulto envuelto de color rosa que se movía de forma de arriba y abajo._

_-es tu hermana- contestó su padre con una sonrisa alegre, el padre del niño de cabello negro, era una persona muy buena, de gran corazón y bondad, en cambio su hijo podría ser la personificación de un ser malvado, arrogante y orgulloso._

_el niño bufó y se entró en su habitación, creía que "su hermana" la cosa que se movía, según él, sería nada más que un estorbo ruidoso._

_..._

_Era un día muy especial... ¿por qué? porque la más pequeña integrante de aquella familia cumplía cuatro años de edad._

_El pequeño niño se encontraba, durmiendo en su habitación y los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, este se levantó y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermana menor, y aunque no quisiera, debía felicitarla._

_abrió la puerta con cuidado y ajó las grandes escaleras de su gran casa victoriana de decoración muy costosa y lujosa._

_-¡HEY QUE HACEN ASQUEROSAS RATAS!- gritó al ver como dos empleados de su hogar, le saqueaban todas las cosas de valor de su hogar-¡DEJEN ESO MALDITOS, MI PADRE...!-_

_se cayó el ver que el hombre, el que había hecho sus platillos de desayuno lo había golpeado en el rostro tirándolo al suelo, mientras que la sirvienta con ojeras le pateaba el estómago fuertemente causando al niño toser sangre y sacando unas lágrimas, mientras gemía el nombre de su madre y lo amordazaban y amarraban sus manos_

_-tu madre te dejó, eres un bastardo, maldito- le gritó una sirvienta._

_-maldito mocoso estúpido- le espetó la otra sirvienta al pequeño niño que agonizaba en el suelo, su nariz estaba hinchada y le brotaba mucha sangre al igual que su boca caían hileras de sangre._

_El hombre le izo una seña a la sirvienta que asintió y el pequeño, con todas sus fuerzas, en un corto tiempo se levantó quebrando unos platillos del estante, corrió hacía el jardín y se ocultó detrás de unas setas, miró a sus lados buscando la ayuda de algo que lo pudiese ayudar a desatarse, pero nada..._

_-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- gritó el mismo hombre que lo había golpeado recientemente._

_-solo... s-solo e-s u-un mal-malentendido...-l-les pa-pa-pagaré lo p-p-prome-t-to- al niño se le salieron las lagrimas al escuchar la voz de su padre, temblando de miedo se asomó dejando ver sus ojos grises_

_miró como el hombre sacaba un cuchillo de sus cinturón y el niño se imaginó lo peor..._

_Fue tan rápido... una rápida mirada a su hijo y una sola acuchillada en el estomago para que su padre cayera muerto al suelo, el de cabello negro se mordió la mano, mientras sus lagrimas caían desesperadas por sus mejillas para que esa pesadilla se fuera. Despertar de esa horrible pesadilla y sintió la electricidad en su cuerpo tan fuerte que lo arrodillo, sin hacer ruido alguno, dejándolo en un completo trance, viendo como en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen cuando su padre volteaba un milímetro su cabeza para ver al su hijo sangrando viendo con un gran temor en los ojos._

_el hombre se fue corriendo al ser llamado por el otro hombre._

_ se dirigió corriendo al cadáver de su padre, con una mirada perdida en el cielo azul, y se recostó en su pecho tratando de sentir el calor que nunca llegó._

_-¡MAMÁ!- el niño se levantó asustado por el grito desgarrador de su hermana proveniente del primer piso._

_corrió hacia la ventana, al ver que un hombre sostenía a la pequeña de los hombros y trataba de sacarle su vestido._

_el Niño rojo giró el rostro buscando una mirada de resolverlo y pescó una piedra, abrió con cuidado la piedra y la lanzó cerca de la puerta quebrando una vasija y rápidamente se escondió debajo de la ventana. el hombro empujó a la niña y esta cayó golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro y rompía en llanto._

_el chico saltó de la ventana y corrió silenciosamente hacía su hermana, y le tapó la boca, haciendo entender a la niña que se cayera y con ella en brazos la cargó hacía la ventana._

_-¡MALDITOS!- gritó la mujer que fue corriendo donde ellos, mientras que por poco salían de la ventana y corrían hacía el jardín. en el fondo escondiéndose cuidadosamente._

_-Ruki...- murmuró su hermana asustada._

_-tranquila... vendrá mamá, nos salvará, y nos dirá que nos ama...- respondía abrazándola fuertemente_

_-no... ellos dijeron... ellos...-_

_-mamá vendrá..._

_..._

_eso dijo, pero no ocurrió... nunca pasó..._

_aun recuerdo ese espantoso día, el día de mi cumpleaños... el día en que mi vida cambió junto con la de mi hermano mayor._

_-¿escuela...?- pregunté asustada a mi padre adoptivo, cuando fue a adoptarme junto con mis hermano y otros niños, nos ofreció un trato del cual mi hermano no me dejó escuchar ya que... bueno la razón aun no la sé... solo que ahora ya no era una muchacha normal, ahora tenía... ahora era diferente... diferente de... de una forma imposible, mi padre y mis hermanos eramos... eramos... vampiros..._

_nunca pensé que existieran pero al parecer sí..._

_-escuela...- repitió mi padre, yo nunca desde que tengo memoria había ido a la escuela, ya que mi hermano me mantenía oculta y protegida, tenía profesores particulares, en el día._

_-yo... no se... estoy nerviosa- mi padre me sonrió y me señalo la taza de té, y sonreía un poco al saber que mi padre sabía mis gustos... amaba el té..._

_asentí y él se fue._

* * *

**_ Hasta aquí (y si hacemos un muñeco?) estaba escuchando la canción de Frozen que es muy tierna... peor triste al final._**

**_y que les pareció _**

**_necesito dos personajes por favor:_**

**_los interesados deben rellenar esta ficha:_**

**_*nombre:_**

**_*apellido:_**

**_*edad:_**

**_*gustos_**

**_*disgustos_**

**_*características psicológicas:_**

**_*características físicas:_**

**_*historia:_**

**_*ser (hombre-lobo hombre insecto(?), humano, etc): _**

**_vampiros por favor no ya que hay muchos... :3_**

**_los dos personajes serán elegidos por afinidad así que ¡a comentar!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Simplemente miraba por la ventana de la limusina Mukami, nunca se había subido a esta, solo sus hermanos, ya que la chica nunca había salido de su hogar, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, salir nunca fue una de sus opciones, le gustaba la noche, las estrellas, la luna… pero algo andaba mal._

_-¿por qué no hay luna?- preguntó la de cabello negro mirando por la ventana._

_-es una de sus fases..- dijo su hermano adoptivo, mientras movía una pieza de su rompecabezas._

_Yuma tenía entre sus dedos cubos de azúcar, que comía sin importar el ruido que hacía al ingerirlos, Azusa estaba leyendo un libro de quien sabe que y Kou miraba a su hermana adoptiva con una sonrisa._

_Kiratai, ese era el nombre de la chica, la única mujer en los Mukami._

_su cabello negro azabache caía algo más abajo de sus hombros, llegando a un tono blanco como el de su hermano, con sus mismo ojos grises brillantes, pero los de Kiratai eran mucho más grandes, labios gruesos y rosados y mejillas, rosa._

_se sentó otra vez, y miró con interés, tenía una apariencia algo infantil y delicada, como una rosa blanca._

_Kiratai se apreciaba como una niña de diecisiete años, y esa era la edad en su informe escolar, pero realmente tenía catorce, ya que crecía más rápido, y según su padre, que había investigado con seguridad, que su maduración se cumpliría a los dieciocho años de edad, de allí su cuerpo no crecería más._

_Su padre sabía que su pequeña hija sería, muy especial, por ello la mantuvo oculta, del exterior, no quería que nadie la tocara o simplemente respirara sobre ella, excepto los de real confianza, como sus otros hermanos, y su hermano biológico, nadie más._

_Kiratai, nunca se opuso a su padre, y nunca sufrio ni nada por el estilo, siempre estuvo feliz con su vida y siempre estaría eternamente agradecida con su padre._

_se sobresaltó al sentir como el transporte se detenía. _

_-¿lista?- dijo su hermano mientras guardaba sus piezas en un cajón del transporte._

_-creo que sí…- murmuró nerviosa, Kiratai, asegurandose de que todo estaba en orden._

_-estarás en el salón con Azusa y Kou- dijo su hermano Kiratai asintió suavemente con una sonrisa de seguridad y se fue con los susodichos._

_-¿nerviosa pequeña Mei- dijo Kou sonriendo a Kiratai que asintió._

_-mucho- respondió mientras Azusa libera un suspiro, de cansancio._

_-¿dormiste bien Ani-san?- dijo Kiratai._

_-no…- murmuró Azusa, y Kiratai lo miró con preocupación._

_-¡Clase de cocina!- murmuró Kou con emoción y Kiratai y Azusa se sobresaltan, los tres hermanos entraron al salón y se sentaron en una línea horizontal juntos, ya varios alumnos estaban allí._

_Pero Kou rápidamente fue rodeado de personas, más bien unas chicas emocionadas._

_Kiratai sube su mirada lentamente al notar a una chica alta, de seguro de su clase, de cabello ondulado y rubio, de mirada seria._

_-¿Mukami Kiratai?- preguntó la de cabello rubio leyendo la tarjeta._

_-sí…- murmuró la chica, y la de cabello rubio soltó un suspiro de cansancio._

_-¡bienvenida a la escuela!- dijo con voz aburrida, tratando de sonar alegre- soy Bawell Grettel- dijo aburrida- soy la elegida presidenta escolar-dijo- en contra de mi voluntad- murmuró- y debo darte la bienvenida, en nombre de todo el consejo escolar y sus estudiantes, te deseamos la mayor suerte- dijo la rubia dejando el horario de Kiratai sobre su banco._

_Kiratai vió como la rubia de grandes ojos lila salía por la puerta, mientras unos chicos de su clase se quedaban contemplando a la rubia._

_-Atención alumnos- _

_…_

_Kiratai estaba rondando por los pasillos en busca de su sala, su hermano Kou se había quedado hablando con sus fans, y Azusa estaba tirado por alguna parte, pero no sabía dónde, estaba sola rondando por los pasillos._

_-¿eh? perdón…- murmuró Kiratai al ver que había tropezado con un chico mucho más alto que ella, tenía el cabello marrón y ojos penetrantemente verdes, usaba un sombrero, que sonrió con una pizca de prevención en su rostro._

_-vaya, vaya, que chica tengo aquí…- dijo el de sombrero y a Kiratai se le helaron los los pelos de la nuca- hueles extraño…- dijo sin poder evitarlo._

_sintió como la gran figura la arrastraba al salón vacío._

_-sueltame porfavor- dijo Kiratai enojada- no es diver…_

_se calló al instante, cuando sintió como el chico le lamía el cuello._

_y sus mejillas se sonrojan fuertemente._

_-¡suéltame!- gritó la morena, empujando al chico, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente._

_Flash-back_

_-¿cómo?-_

_-al parecer no posees habilidades como tus hermanos u otros vampiros, Kiratai- dijo su padre- hasta ahora tu rápido crecimiento congela tus habilidades… y cuando tu cuerpo madure… lo suficiente…- pensó bien sus palabras antes de responder- podrás tener habilidades, por ahora eres un como una combinación de humano vampiro._

_fin Flash-back_

_sintió como una punzada en su cuello le robaba su sangre._

_-¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!- El chico soltó a Kiratai y con una sonrisa enfrentó al nuevo personaje- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! (su madre es una puta de verdad)- _

_-no te metas Mukami, esto es entre meinu-chan y yo- ¿meinu-chan? pensó Kitarai_

_-no te metas con mi hermana, Sakamaki- dijo Ruki golpeando al "Sakamaki"_

_-¿Sakamaki?- murmuró Kitarai, siendo arrastrada, por su hermano mayor a la salida, mientras que su mirada se topaba con el Sakamaki, que le guiñaba un ojo, Kitarai se sonrojo y apretó más fuerte la mano de su hermano_

_Que finalmente la encerró en su habitación._

_-primer día de clases un fracaso total, pensó Kiratai, al saber que tal vez nunca volvería allí._

me dio la "noseque" y quiero más personajes plissss, tanto hombres como mujeres.

comenten y envienme por un reviw (publico o personal) la ficha de su personaje, o una critica, sugerencia, lo que sea porfavor...

¿está algo corto? creo que si... prometo que el siguiente será más largo :D

buenas: noches, días, tardes, mañanas, Etc.


	3. Chapter 3

_-por favor… no le cuentes a papá… yo solo quiero ir a una escuela… con ustedes, no quiero quedarme aquí encerrada, Ruki- la castaña miraba a su hermano con tristeza, Ruki estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, despejó por un momento la mirada y miró a su hermana._

_su cabello hasta los hombros estaba tomado, mientras mechones caían en su rostro, con algunas lágrimas._

_-Ruki- sollozaba la pequeña, esta había logrado salir de la habitación por la ventana y corrió hasta la sala donde estaba su hermano._

_-por tú culpa me salté las clases y te traje- murmuró su hermano y Kiritai suspiró, con la voz quebrada-no le diré- dijo finalmente cerrando el libro-pero no te acerques a los Sakamaki-_

_respondió el chico mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su hermana menor._

_kiritai, se dirigía a su habitación sentía el olor de su hermano, algo extrañamente había evolucionado y era nada más ni menos que su olfato, algo que sus hermanos ignoraban en ellos._

_-Kou- la chico corrió hacia el rubio de sus hermanos, que se encontraba en el pasillo_

_-oye,¿que pasó con el Sakamaki?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa, y afirmando un libro despreocupadamente- supe que casi te viola-_

_-¡Kou!- se sonrojó la más pequeña de los Mukami-¿cómo te enteraste?- dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas._

_-nadie,solo… que habían algunas cámaras…- dijo Kou despejando la mirada y su rostro con una sonrisa arrogante y luego la miró- ¿donde está Ruki?- _

_la chica se quedó sin habla y luego suspiró- está en la sala. dijo y la chica y siguió caminando._

_volteó sigilosamente pero su hermanastro ya no estaba allí._

_entró a su habitación, era espaciosa._

_se tiró en la cama y no se preocupo en cambiarse la ropa, estaba muerta de sueño._

_su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado y tenía los labios más rojos de lo usual, era el maquillaje que guardaba y no dejaba que nadie viera._

_la chica bajó las escaleras con la mochila de color negro y con el bolso de un violín en su mano derecha, hoy tocaba música si coincidía con su horario._

_allí en el sofá de la sala Mukami donde se encontraba la pequeña Mukami estaba prácticamente tirado Yuma, la chica sonrió y se acercó a este estaba chupando uno de los cubos de azúcar que siempre traía con él._

_la chica sigilosamente se acercó al castaño y vió a Kou acercarse, con un gesto de mano, Kiritai le dijo a Kou que se acercara, el rubio idol, se acercó y los dos intentaron hacerle cosquillas a su hermano._

_-no va a funcionar, par de zopencos- la chica se congeló y el rubio le empezó a retar._

_-¿a quien llamas zopenco, patata agricultor?- le recrimina el idol, y el castaño suspiró pesadamente._

_-sordo- le dijo_

_Kou lo ignoró- comprendo que kiri- chan sea una zopenca, pero yo ¡no!- le grito_

_-¡Hey!- le gritó mientras le tiraba cabellos._

_-vamos- Ruki estaba abriendo la puerta y los tres hermanastros (ahora cuatro contando con la impactante presencia de azusa) los cuatro se fueron de la casa y Ruki cerró, el jardín de entrada era muy grande con muchas rosas blancas._

_estaba mirando por la ventana cuando llegaron, la chica sonrió y abrió más sus lindos ojos fue la primera en salir._

_-Kou azusa,¡vamos no querrán que nos pille la campana!- dijo la chica._

_Sakamaki_

_Era otro día aburrido de escuela comos siempre los seis hermanos se encontraban allí, cada uno en su mundo._

_al llegar cada uno se bajó de la gran limusina negra sakamaki._

_Laito miró a la chica Mukami y sonrió, mientras que sus hermanos menores la veían con curiosidad._

_-¿quien es ella?- preguntó Ayato con superioridad._

_-kiritai-san, es una buena chica, ¿no Teddy?- los hermanos miraron a su hermano de al medio de cabellos morados que les recordaba a su espantosa madre._

_-kiratai ¿eh? la reclamo como de ore-sama- dijo Ayato mirando a la chica- ¿porque esta con los Mukami? ella es mía._

_-aaa~ Ayato-kun, no seas egoísta- dijo Laito con su voz de pervertido- y ella es la hermana menor de los mukami, su hermano me la robó ayer._

_-¿te la robó?, ella es MÍA- dijo Ayato tratando de golpear a Laito._

_-Ayato-kun~ ella es deliciosa- dijo susurrando._

_Ayato trato de golpearlo pero este lo esquiva fácilmente y golpeó a Kanato que se puso rojo y empezó a gritar y tratar de golpear a Ayato, y así empezó una pelea por la morena mukami, que ni sabía la presencia de estos nuevos personajes._

_**Mukami**_

_-será tan divertido- dijo muy emocionada La morena tomando a Kou y a Azusa por los brazos-un momento- _

_la chica se percató de que no traía su violín._

_-¡olvidé mi violín!- gimió Kiritai mirando a sus hermanos._

_-Kou, Azusa- gimió esta y los dos se voltearon con desinterés._

_-tonta- le dijo Kou y Azusa desapareció , Kou se fue a su casillero mientras lo empezaban a abordar las fans._

_-la chica entró a su sala devastada, tenía sus cuadernos así que no debía buscar nada (excepto, claro está su violín)._

_se sentó cerca de la ventana delante de un extraño chico que le llamó la atención._

_-el cabello de Kiritai-chan es muy bonito ¿no teddy- la chica se congeló y sintió como un trozo de su cabello era cortado miró atrás y vió al chico de ojos morados, se veía cansado y de alguna manera le recordaba a su hermanastro Azusa._

_-hum, no le agradamos a Kiritai-chan teddy- sintió otra punzada de nervios y sentía ¿una lamida? si una lamida en su oreja._

_-Kanato- el chico se volteo con pesar y el pelirrojo se acercó._

_-que parte de mia no entendiste- la chica frunció le ceño y miró a Ayato, a que se refería con MIA._

_la chiquilla incómoda se levantó._

_-hey, hey- la chica sintió un gran apretón en su brazo- adonde vas- dijo el chico que la apegó a su cuerpo, mientras Kiritai se enrojeció y se preguntaba donde estaba Kou._

_la chica cerró sus ojos asustada._

_-por favor no- y esperó algo sangriento que nunca llegó._

_-auch- el pelirrojo estaba siendo arrastrado de la oreja por una chica muy alta, muy bonita y de grandes proporciones._

_era muy hermosa, pensaba Kiritai_

_-eres estúpido, te dijo que no- tenía unos lindos ojos negros, bueno casi ya que no alcanzó a ver su otro ojo tapado por su flequillo._

_-grandes… pechos…- murmuró el pelirrojo al ver a la chica y sonrió._

_la chica respiró se tapó sus atributos mientras golpeaba a Ayato._

_la chica tomó sus cosas y se fue justo al frente de la clase, sentía como se quejaba el pelirrojo atrás, luego se escuchó los zapatos de la chica acercándose a la morena._

_-hola, pequeña, soy Sara Michaells, ¿y tu?- le estiró la mano y Kiritai aceptó amistosamente._

_-Mukami Kiritai- dijo y Ayato soltó un gemido atrás y un "tch" del peli-morado._

_-Tai-chan- dijo Sara y Kiri asintió._

* * *

_**hasta aquí, y que les pareció?**_

_**bueno comenten critiquen envien personajes etc.**_

_**una cosilla (para los que nos sepan quiero juntar a Tai-chan y ayato)**_

_**respuestas:**_

_**Gatzing: claro que pondré al sersy de Reiji, pero necesito personajes.**_

_**Sara Michaells/guest : te gusta Krositsuji? yo lo amo, me encanta,,, awww ciel es tan adasds y sebastian *-* (estan sersi), bueno aquí eh puesto a tu personaje que me ha gustado mucho.**_

_**Ailyn Sakamaki: aquí la continuación querida**_

_**LeyVi: bueno, agaradesco mucho que te guste, y bueno, prefiero que los personajes nuevos tengan una relación más estrecha con mi pequeña Kiri, es decir tanto enemigo como amigo (d: hablamos por private menssage)**_

_**Neko: prometo que en el próximo**____**aparecerá, ame a tu personaje es simplemente Kawaii.**_

_**ChristyAliceKuran: amo tu Oc, es muy genialoso lo de angel/demonio, me recuerda a Kuroshitsuji, el tuyo saldrá en el siguiente cap.**_

_**Hope Simons: tu personaje tan así me gusta mucho ya salió en el segundo cap, está, la puse como presidenta estudiantil ¿te gusta? no sé me recuerda a Arisa de guilty crown**_

_**y bueno eso es todo, ¿alguien más interesado en enviar personajes? ¡los espero!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_-El es un tonto- dijo Sara mientras veía a Tai-¿te molesta siempre?._

_-no, soy nueva- dijo Tai sonrojandose un poco cogiendo un cabello castaño y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja rosada._

_-eres muy tierna- dijo Sara sentándose en el banco de su lado._

_Kiritai miró hacia atrás, mirando de reojo al chico de cabellos pelimorados, y se sonrojo al ver que este la veía con una sonrisa, y apretaba a su oso con fuerza, kiritai miró al pizarrón otra vez._

_-¿sucede algo?- preguntó Sara y kiritai negó, Kiritai escucho al chico decir un "tch"_

_la clase pasó lentamente para Kirirtai, y notó que Sara sonreía de una manera diabólica y cerraba un poco sus ojos negros se veían muy profundos y extrañamente familiar._

_cuando sonó la campana Sara se levantó y se fue sin notar a Kirirtai, esta se levantó y recogió sus cosas y caminó a la salida rápidamente, estaba usando unos zapatos negro con un pequeño tacón, que hacía escucharla por todas partes._

_-¡eh! Kiritai espera- la chica volteó y vió a Kou y atrás de este Azusa._

_-vamos- dijo Kiritai mientras los tres salían de la sala._

_estaban encaminándose a la próxima clase Kirirtai caminaba un poco más adelante de sus hermanos._

_-meinu-chan~ *- la chica se sobresaltó al no ver al chico anteriormente._

_-sakamaki- la chica se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza._

_-¿por que no…?_

_-sale de aquí- el del sombrero levantó la mirada y vió Kou que le retenía el brazo-vete, alejate de ella, con tus asquerosas intenciones, gusano- le dijo Kou con voz fría._

_-Kou~- el de sombrero sonrió complacido- ella es tu hermana, no lo recordaba…- rió pervertidamente- ¿no quieres acompañarnos?- Kou le soltó el brazo y golpeó a Laito, que lo tiró al suelo._

_-¡Kou!- Kiritai se asustó nunca había visto a su mejor amigo y hermano tan molesto._

_-será mejor que nos alejemos- dijo Azusa con voz baja._

_-¡pero Kou!- dijo Kiritai viendo como Laito lo golpeaba, y empezaba una gran pelea._

_-¡Laito!- Kiritai subió la mirada, y vió a mucha gente alrededor, "por eso Azusa quería irse", y allí había un chico muchos centímetros más alto que ella seguramente de último año-que molesto- El chico alto y de gafas soltó sus cosas y las dejó caer y separó a su hermano y hermanastro*_

_y se llevó a Laito consigo._

_-¡Kou!- La chica sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver como su hermano mayor estaba sangrando y golpeado en el suelo._

_lo levantó y dejó caer algunas lágrimas, nunca lo había visto así y le dolía._

_sus ojos se estaba cerrando, su nariz y labios liberan sangre brillante y su labio y mejillas estaban rojos que dejarían marca al igual que sus brazos, Kou salió más lastimado que Laito, mucho más de lo que Kiritai predecía._

_-Azusa ayudame- Azusa tomó del brazo a kou y lo puso sobre sus hombros-espera- la chica tomó los apuntes, cuadernos y cosas que había tirado el chico de gran altura y lentes._

_volvió a tomar a Kou y se fueron a la enfermería._

_-¿como sucedió?- el enfermero de la escuela tenía retenido a Kou en una camilla, su rostro se veía cansado y amoratado, algo que hizo que Kiritai se sintiera mal._

_-bueno… azusa empezó a hablar, pero el enfermero lo detuvo._

_-hombre, mira eso- dijo apuntando a sus cortadas- déjame curarte- Azusa no dijo nada-sigue contando- dijo refiriéndose a Kiritai_

_-bueno, Kou, el solo quería defenderme, de un tal…_

_-¡si sigue así…. por favor!- Azusa empezó a gritar al sentir el dolor que le causaba el alcohol, en sus brazos._

_-¡que chico!- dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño._

_-...Laito Sakamaki- el hombre volteó medio frasco de alcohol en el brazo de Azusa haciendo que este empezara a llorar mientras reía._

_-eh… tendré que hablar con el director- dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a vendar a Azusa- que profundas heridas ¿como las causaste?-_

_-yo…- empezó Azusa._

_-el suele caerse muy seguido y chocar con cosas-dijo Kiritai._

_el hombre la miró no muy convencido-bueno, aunque no es muy posible, será mejor que te vayas, dejaré a los muchachos aquí unos momentos y luego se irán a casa ¿entendiste?-_

_-sí- dijo Kiritai- no hagas nada extraño- dijo mirando a Azusa- que tenga una buena noche señor Rainheart.-_

_-igualmente- dijo cortésmente ._

_la chica asintió y salió de la enfermería y buscó con rapidez en donde se encontraría el chico del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

_-debí haberle preguntado al señor Rainheart- murmuró para sí misma._

_-lindas bragas- la chica saltó asustada y sonrojada. y vió a un chico tirado en el suelo, tenía una sonrisa y escuchaba música o eso pensaba Kiritai, él bostezo_

_"__vamos no encontrarás a alguien a estas horas" pensó Tai mirando al chico, que le pareció muy apuesto, tenía cabello muy brillante y dorado y ojos azules, muy azules._

_-bueno… ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a… una chico… creo que Sakamaki?- preguntó la chica poniéndose en cuclillas _

_-estas en frente de uno, tonta- dijo sonriendo._

_-oh- dijo sonrojandose fuertemente- pero… el que yo busco, tiene cabello negro y usa lentes-_

_-tsh Reiji- dijo bufando-estará en la sala de química- vió la cara de confusión de la chica y suspiró- al aquí a la derecha cerca de la puerta de salida a la azotea._

_-gracias- dijo levantándose._

_-me gustan tus bragas, chica- dijo cuando Kiritai se levantó y salió corriendo mientras caminaba y volvía a escuchar los bostezos del rubio._

_siguió las indicaciones de este lentamente y vio por la ventanilla que arriba decía con letras verdes "química"_

_entró a la sala allí estaba el chico del cual el otro Sakamaki le habló, pero también había otra chica de cabello atado a una coleta de color celeste claro, le llamó mucho la atención y usaba unas gafas cuadradas mientras escribía en un papel, tenía unos grandes ojos naranja._

_-¿eh? ¿disculpa? ¿Sakamaki Reiji?- la chica enderezó su espalda y miró al chico que se volteaba "lindos ojos" pensó cuando lo vio, de alguna manera le recordaba a Sara._

_-¿que desea?- dijo con una voz fría, dirigió una mirada corta a la chica que empezaba a fruncir el ceño-¡ah! estaba esperando que trajeras mis cosas, neófita._

_la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Reiji decir neófita, el único que la llamaba así era su padre, y sintió como los materiales serán arrebatados de sus delgadas manos._

_-que mal educado de tí, no decir nada ni agradecer mi hospitalidad, Neófita- la chica sintió asco en su voz y frunció el ceño mentalmente al escuchar aquellas palabras._

_-me disculpe, señor, y gracias por su compresión, que tenga una buena noche-_

_-la tendré, no es necesario, puede retirarse, neófita- dijo volteándose._

_la chica miró a la chica de atrás que se quitaba las gafas y camina hacía ella._

_la chica caminó lentamente hacia atrás junto con la peli-celeste._

_-me llamo Mizore Makoto, podemos hablar cuando quieres- como si le leyera la mente Kiritai asintió y se retiró._

_-por cierto yo me llamo Mukamki Kiritai._

_justo cuando la puerta se cerró escuchó como se rompía un cristal, Reiji tenía las manos sangradas._

_wish! holas, como están, yo bien, gracias:_

_aquí un avance de lo ocurrido:_

_capítulo uno de hermanos nacimiento e historia de la protagonista: kiritai mukami habla con su padre tougo mukami sobre su nueva escuela realciones de kiratai : -ruki mukami: el se encuentra celoso d ela nueva muchacha llamndola estorbo, pierde la cordura en este cap, al creer en su madre y ver que nunca la volvió a ver, desde eso se apega mucho a kirirtai, viendo a su propia madre en ella y protegiendola del mundo -padre biológico de kirirtai y ruki: este tenía un apego enorme por sus dos hijos, especialmente por su hijo mayor ruki, Kirirtai amaba mucho a su padre -madre biológica de kiritai y ruki: no tiene contacto con sus hijos solo está con el padre de los niñospor dinero, mentirosa y egoista, kiritai la amaba y tenía respeto y un poco de miedo -sirvienta mukami: sentia celos hacia Ruki y Kiritai, los odiaba -sirviente 1 mukami: veía de una forma pedófila a Kirirtai y a Ruki -sirviente 2 mukami: codicioso y bruto, no tenía relación alguna con los hijos mukami pero le gusrdaba rencor a el padre de los niños y tenía una relación de amante con la madre de los niños -sirvienta mukami 2: envidiaba y menospreciaba a los mukami en silencio -tougo mukami/sakamaki: padre adoptivo de los mukami, ama a su hija y le tiene mucha curiosidad ya que es la primera niña vampiro en años estudia de ella, para saber sus poderes y sus riesgos, por un lado la quiere y por otro la ve como un arma de poder capítulo dos de hermanos primer día de escuela de kiritai mukami luego de largos años, ya que etsa estudiabaen casa, conoce a grell bawell y a Laito sakamaki que intenta robar de su sangre rescatada por ruki su sobreprotector hermano mayor biológico relaciones con kiritai: -ruki mukami: una relación d ehermanos saludable pero algo sobreprotectora, la quiere mucho y ella a él, nunca se han mentido en este cap. Kirirtai empieza a tenerle más confianza a Ruki -yuma mukami: en este cap. no tiene mucha comunicación, pero se ve que Yuma no está muy interesado en ella como ellaen él, se ignoran pero se preocupan uno al otro ya que Kiritai suele verlo comer cubos de azucar -Kou mukami: tal vez la relación de hermanastros más unida, kiritai y kou tiene un alzo muy estrecho de amistad y cariño se bromean uno a otro y hacen travesuras juntos, Kou a veces suele ignorarla solo para molestarla y le pone motes de cariño, como pequeña mei. -azusa mukamki: Kiritai siente mucho apegoa azusa, pero este le ignora, Kiritai trata de detener su masokismo mostrandole que puede sentirse vivo de otra manera que no sea maltratarse (masoquismo) -Grell bawell: grell la trata como una mes del rebaño, ella es seria y aburrida, pero responsable y por ello es la presidenta estudiantil, kiritai la ve como una hermosa mujer enojada. -laito sakamaki: hijo biológico de tougo sakamaki, ve a kiritai como otra presa y la desea, no sabe que es su hermanastra, y la ve como un objeto de relaciones, y la ve como una chica dificil y prohibida al ser mukami, la desea al ser como "el fruto prohibido" pensando en ella como la manzana pecadora de adán -tougo mukami: lo ve en un recuerdo investigandola, para obtener información sobre sus cualidades, descubrió que ella es especial y que crece rapidamente y que a causa de esto su desarrolo de poderes sobrenaturales de un vmpiro normal es detenido capitulo tres de hermanos segundo día de escuela de kiritai, combence a su hermanode no decir nada sobre el insidente de laito, el acepta de mala gana pero al final la abraza, kiritai se entera de que kou la vigilaba por las camaras de la escuela por el insidente de leito asi que sabe la verdad, al día siguiente tai y kou plaenan asaltar de cosquillas a yuma y es arruinado ya qe yuma sabe de la conspiración y los llama zopencos, kou enojado se pelea con yuma los trillizos sakamakis se enteran de kirirtai y empiezan un pelea por ella, kiritai olvida su violin y kou la llama tonta y azusa la mira con su lastima de siemrpe, resignada y sola kiritai va a su salón y se encuentar con dos de los trillizos, ayato y kanato que la van a acosar hasta que sara la rescata relaciones con kiritai -Ruki mukami: su realción sigue igual de unida -yuma mukami: kiritai le empieza a querer másy con kou planneaban hacerle cosquillas, yuma le toma cariño en secreto -kou mukami: su relación de bromistas sigue bien -azusa mukami: kiritai intenta negativamente de ayudarlo -kanato sakamaki: kirirtai siente una pequeña atracción hacia su sadismo, y miedo -ayato sakamaki: le siete repulsión y temor a este, que la rcelama como suya -sara michaellis: nueva demonio que ama de forma de amigos a kiritai y trata de protegerla, de todos al igual que ruki _

_me dió lata revisar errores así que perdonen mi falta ortográfica horrible._

_bueno _

_los *_

_*minu-chan: perrita o zorrita en japones :D_

ya salió Makoto querida y te gustó? eh?

comenten

_comenten los quiere Aria_


End file.
